Idea y dilema
by Ivorosy
Summary: La idea ya estaba visionada, pero hablemos de cuando fue justa y totalmente concebida por el herrero. Su creación más proclamada y amada por el mismo. Por otro lado, ¿era cierto, acaso? ¿El Herrero siempre escogía mal? El principal dilema del vala. Dos relatos sobre Aulë, Mahal.


_**Aclaraciones: **__Como siempre, todo propiedad del profe J.R.R Tolkien. __**Este fic participó en el Reto 8# Valaquenta Imperecedera, reto del mes de Abril del **__**exuberante**__** foro El Poney Pisador. Puesto ganado: 2do lugar.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Dado que no se profundizan muchas cosas en el Silmarillion, hablando directamente de personajes (en especial personalidad, pensares y actitudes, salvo manejadas de manera superflua y de relato rápido) muchas cosas en este fic son obra de mis estupideces de headcanon (término plagiado de Luna xD). Entonces, seguro que habrá tonterías, Ooc, y como Tolkien y su mundo son tan ricos y extensos en todos los ámbitos, y dado suelo confundir nombres, lugares y demás, puede y haya una que otra incoherencia y burrada por allí de mi parte. Sorry de antemano y si es así, no duden en corregirme. _

**N/A: **¡Que no sabía cómo empezar esto! Pero gracias al arte de _Kimberly80_ en _Devian art_ y _Ragnar _y _Lagertha_ de la serie Vikings, pude inspirarme en las apariencias y actitudes del buen Aulë y Yavanna. Una vez con esto, lo demás fue pan comido dado desde que hace rato tenía ganas de hacer algo con Aulë, uno de mis valar favoritos. En fin, espero disfruten de la lectura y cualquier sugerencia, opinión, corrección, critica u observación es bien vista y bien recibida ;)

_**Palabras: **__2,370._

* * *

.

**I** d **e** a **&amp;** D **i** l e** m** **a**

.

* * *

.

La idea ya estaba visionada, pero fue justa y completamente concebida cuando:

Observó el metal calentarse, ponerse al rojo vivo dentro de la fragua. Las llamas, tan vivas que se ondularon, que centellaron y danzaron alrededor del material; sobre él, bajo él... Ladeó sutilmente el cuello, fijó los ojos dándose una vista panorámica del trabajo que realizó. Sonrió, mostrando apenas los incisivos blancos, del color de perlas. Sacó el mineral con tenazas, lo depositó sobre el yunque, con delantal de piel y con férreo martillo empezó a forjar.

El sonido del metal contra el metal,a sus oídos era deleitante, era mágico, era música con compás, con ritmo; firme, duro. El calor le hizo sudar, el agua salada recorrió desde la coronilla de su cabeza que poco a poco se deslizó por su nuca; humedeció su cabello largo, rizoso, atado en coleta baja; y fresca, el agua siguió corriendo por su ancho dorso. Pero lo que realmente admiró el herrero, eran las chispas que el metal caliente soltó, que desprendió y que se reflejaron en sus azules pupilas. Era, por demás, la parte favorita del herrero, porque le recordaban a la vida misma de muchas cosas; hermosas y pasajeras. Le transmitía, de igual modo, la centella del amor por todo mineral. Porque estaba enamorado de la tierra, de las raíces de _Eä_, específicamente de rocas, metales, e incluso el oro y las piedras preciosas que yacían en lo más profundo. Porque si de la tierra en general hablara, entonces amaría de igual modo los seres que crecen y viven de él, dicho mejor: Las plantas y árboles. Pero ese amor correspondía a Yavanna. Ambos _valar_ tan diferentes, en tantos aspectos, pero que al menos tenían un bien común y sumamente querido: La tierra.

En fin, sólo de eso y de la _Ainu_ que tenía por esposa, era que podía decir con suma seguridad se encontraba verdaderamente enamorado. Únicamente las diferenciaba que a la primera, el amor fuera de manera más pasional y la segunda, de forma más afable y tierna.

Lleno estaba de sabiduría, de inquietud por todo en cuánto sabía y aún lo que le faltaba por aprender, pues siempre hay algo nuevo por saber y por descubrir. Consiente era. Impaciente era. Eru, había dicho que los primeros nacidos pronto arribarían; pero Aulë, pese a que con todo su ser intentaba ser tolerante, sus ganas de conocer y transmitir a la vez sus ciencias y oficios a los hijos de Ilúvatar era excesivo, ardoroso. Porque él era maestro de pensamiento, ya no se conformaba sólo con los _maiar_ bajo su tutela. Quería nuevas manos, nuevas mentes, vírgenes, inmaculadas.

Pero no. Porque los primogénitos aún no aparecían. Y su inquietud le alteró la cabeza de ideas. Una idea en específico. Una que sabía era imprudente, peligrosa. Puede que hasta insana. Así que, se entretuvo hasta con la más trivial tarea para alejar esos pensares y divertir su zozobra; ejemplo, aquel metal que labró. Porque ya tenía un millar acumulados, ya tenía otros ejemplares de diferentes formas y tamaños, formas y materiales, de detalles y técnicas. Un artista que no descansa. Porque no hay límite en la creatividad. Ni en la energía.

Interrumpió entonces un _maia_ discípulo. Aulë dejó el martillo, prestó oídos. De haber sido un trabajo de suma importancia, quizá el _vala_ hubiera ignorado o enojado, o puede que amabas. Pero ese trabajo, era sólo por mero entretenimiento, hecho por puro placer y capeo del tedio y la espera antes mencionada.

Forzó una línea curva en sus labios, la respiración era agitada, los ojos penetrantes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mairon? ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada y turbada presencia?

Turbada. El mejor adjetivo para describir la alteración dibujada en el rostro pálido de la criatura. Pero que, siendo aún con la intranquilidad en su gesto, mantenía una esencia altiva y seria.

— Malas noticias, mi señor—se inclinó, y dado a su forma física, igualmente arrodilló—. Me han hecho saber que Melkor ha destruido otra vez montañas de vuestra creación.

Si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que le advertían de tales novedades, como fue en un principio, hubiera dado el martillazo al yunque, o a la cabeza desdichada que tuviera la desventura de atravesarse. Pero no era la primera vez y no había cabeza incauta que pasara, por suerte. Y Aulë llevó una mano a su nuca. Sobó y torció el cuello.

— Ah, ¿sí? —Una sonrisa difícil de interpretar surgió en sus labios— Tal parece que el infeliz aquél no tiene nada mejor por hacer. La pereza y su falta de imaginación le hacen envidiar y arruinar las obras de aquellos a quienes si tienen el don de la creatividad.

Dijo aquello a bastante conciencia. Porque si habría algo que odiara, le irritara o le picara al herrero, era Melkor. Bueno, no era el primero o único que le tenía antipatía o aborrecimiento al _vala_ primogénito de Eru; pero su odio, al igual que todo lo demás, era un poco más especial y con cierto toque de (sea directamente dicho), rivalidad. Porque si habría algo que reconocer que tenían en común los valar Aulë y Melkor, es que ambos compartían una sabiduría _parecida (_por suerte no igual), y, sobre todo, gustaban de hacer obras de su propio ingenio. Por ende, el herrero escupió aquello sin inmutarse mínimamente.

Aulë meditó brevemente. El trabajo que rato atrás hacía estaba finalizado y no había nada más por hacer. Decidió entonces, mejor, ir personalmente a la terrible escena de los hechos.

Acompañado por el _maia_, llegaron al lugar ni muy tarde ni muy pronto. El _vala_, como tenía ya contemplado, se encontró con un desastre de roca, ahora escombro de riscos. Se pasó una mano por la barba castaña oscura que terminaba más debajo de sus clavículas con singular forma de "V", y después rió con burla.

— El más poderoso de los _Ainur_— empezó—, y hacer este tipo de barbarie. Tan pueril. Sorpresivamente, no me extraña. Me encantaría decir que le compadezco, pero la verdad es que ya me tiene cansado, dicho mejor, exasperado—la severidad se apoderó de su duro rostro—. Ya es la decimoquinta vez que me hace esto. Y no sólo montañas; mis planicies, colinas, depresiones, cavernas, minerales, en fin ¡Todo el relieve! Al menos una vez me ha destruido. ¿Habrá, pues, algo que sus inmundas manos no corrompan? Me conformo con que al menos le cueste trabajo, pues tal parece que a mis preciadas montañas le cuesta poco y nada derrumbarlas.

— Quizá, dicha creación aún no ha dado a luz por las manos del maestro—observó Mairon a los comentarios del vala. Aulë izó un par de espesas cejas. Luego, sonrió sutilmente. Las ideas, ésas prohibidas, de nuevo le hacían meollo en la mente.

— Tienes razón—apuntó el vala—, tendría que crear algo especialmente _fuerte e inquebrantable_. Curiosamente, son los detalles finales y no menos importantes que necesitaba para dar forma a esta idea que desde hace tiempo me perturba la mente. ¿No te parece que la tierra está bastante muda y vacía?

Sólo Aulë sabía el significado detrás de sus palabras y de aquella pregunta. Mairon, sin sorpresa, se halló confundido.

— No sé a lo que se refiera el maestro con tal cuestión.

— No importa. De cualquier modo, no tendrías que entenderla, pues es un secreto que tu maestro debe ocultar incluso a la Dadora de Frutos—zurrón se jactó. Su sonrisa como vino se fue, volvió a mirar la roca partida y arruinada—. Por otro lado, habrá que limpiar este desastre y rehacer lo desecho. Te lo encargo.

— Maestro—mencionó ocultando su gutural entusiasmo—, ¿me ofrece ejercer una tarea tan importante? No podría jamás igualar su obra. Mis creaciones no son perfectas como las vuestras, aún tengo mucho por aprender.

—Puede ser. Pero perfecto o no, confío en tus manos y tus conocimientos. Perfeccionista eres, Mairon, es cierto; por ende eres de mis mejores pupilos. — Dio un par de fuertes palmadas en su hombro— ¡Haz, pues, tu mejor esfuerzo! Y no importa el resultado, igual lo apreciaré.

Partió, dejando al _maia _con la tarea que de inmediato empezó a ejercer.

Y entonces, fue así que la impaciencia dio paso a la locura. La locura a una idea. La presencia de Melkor, los detalles finales a tal idea. Idea que se consumó en secreto, en un palacio bajo las montañas de la Tierra Media. La idea, más tarde, se conoció como: "Los siete padres de los enanos"…O el producto de la impaciencia de Aulë…Títulos ya fuesen correctos o no, al menos se da por hecho que los enanos fueron una de las mayores, importantes y más amadas creaciones del Herrero de los _valar_.

* * *

El dilema, por otro lado, surgió cuando:

Desde sus altos palacios (hechos por su mano), en el centro de la Tierra Bendecida, miró sin mirar a _Anar _desaparecer, seguida de cerca por _Ithil_. Y miró sin mirar, pues estaba ausente, metido en su propio cavilar. Porque ahora, había mucha culpa y mucho pesar sobre el herrero. Ajeno a su alrededor, no se percató de tal atardecer ni anochecer, no se percató de bello paisaje verde y azul que tenía por delante, ni se percató cuando su esposa se acercó y tomó lugar a su lado. Sólo se percató de ello y de lo demás, cuando la alta dama, de aura (casi pálida cabellera larga), vestida de sus singulares tonos verdes tan combinables con sus ojos, habló.

— ¿Qué te atormenta, Herrero? Estás bastante pensativo, perdido en tu propio pensamiento desde el despertar hasta el dormir de Anar; regresa, pues a mí, y cuéntame en palabras sobre el pesar que yace sobre ti.

Dicho esto, la _valië_ pasó sus finos y largos dedos desde el pómulo hasta la oreja del _Ainu_. Aulë pareció despabilar finalmente, sonrió pesado. Nadie más había para contar la pena que ahora y desde hace tiempo lo atormentaban sin tregua alguna.

— Dime, Dadora de Frutos, ¿estás de acuerdo en que mis elecciones son malas?

Yavanna, al inicio un poco extrañada, respondió con lo primero que entendió ante tal interrogante, que no fuera que no comprendiese del todo, puesto que sospechaba cuales eran las inquietudes de su marido desde hacía rato. Su sonrisa fue dulce y llevó una mano a posarse al dorso de la grande y áspera mano de Aulë, el cual la recibió con fatiga, pero no menos amorosa.

— Algunas veces tus elecciones me molestan—confesó—, las considero en ocasiones precipitadas, no siempre son de mi agrado puesto que discrepan muchas veces con las propias. Sin embargo, malas, jamás. Puede que contrasten con mis gustos, no por ello signifique que no las admire o que piense no tengan su propósito importante en _Eä_.

Aulë soltó una profunda exhalación, una curva similar a la burla y la contrariedad, pero igualmente animada arremetió en su boca. Aunque las palabras de Yavanna le entibiaran el alma, no era la respuesta que esperaba o requería. Lo dejó en claro más tarde.

— Me confortan en parte tus palabras, mi querida Kementári. Sin embargo, yo me refería en las elecciones que corresponden al conocimiento que les brindé a mis amigos los Noldor, por ende el saber de Fëanor, por consecuente los silmarils, que más mal que bien han traído; hablo de mis m_aiar_, Mairon y Curumo. El primero, cuyo magnífico nombre se ha perdido, del que fue mi alumno y ya no más, porque me ha traicionado y abandonado, sirviendo al enemigo, siendo peor aún, el enemigo, me es inconsolable el destino que tuvo; del segundo, mi antes buen Curumo, convertido en _Istar_ y corrompido de igual modo…He ahí, pues, el origen de este dilema. Entonces respóndeme ahora, mi dulce Yavanna, ¿es que siempre he de escoger mal?

La valië lo miró enternecida, compadeciendo el dolor al que se sometía el herrero, producto de sus decisiones. Volvió a acariciar su rostro con el dorso de sus dedos, peinó levemente la barba y le sonrió más tarde resuelta.

—_Mala suerte_ sea quizá el término que mejor te quede, esposo mío—declaró. Mejores palabras escogidas para el herrero fueron, pero aún no eran todas por haber dicho—. Compadezco de lo que fueron tus elecciones, que se han perdido o han tomado mal camino. Empero, Aulë, te lo repito, creo firmemente que tus decisiones lejos de ser incorrectas, son precisas. Porque gracias a tus enseñanzas, los Noldor han creado hermosas cosas, tan hermosas capaces de haber sido vistas y apreciadas, tangibles y perennes; pues tú eres maestro de maestros de todo lo bello y bien hecho (al menos en arte y forja) de lo que se ha contemplado en Arda y Aman. Incluso yo, que no soy amante de la roca y la orfebrería he llegado a admirar las cosas de tu creación y las consecuentes de tus conocimientos transmitidos, incluidos los silmarils. En cuanto a Mairon y Curumo, fueron buenos bajo tu tutela; de igual forma, antes de que el mal les acechara, hicieron de preciosas creaciones y buenas acciones.

"De cualquier manera, al menos de mi parte, te creo libre de toda culpa. Y esto que te diré (y metedlo muy bien en tu pensamiento), no fue tu yerro el camino que eligieron aquellos a quienes has instruido y has acogido. No ha sido ni será nunca tu culpa, porque ellos poseen su propia voluntad y su propio pensar, no gobiernas de ésa manera en ellos. Jamás lo harás, por cierto. ¡Qué fácil sería en todo caso! Cuánto dolor y pena se hubiera ahorrado especialmente Arda. Pero insisto, lo que pasó jamás estuvo en tu convicción, pues eres _el herrero,_ no el clarividente. Entonces no pienses más si has fallado o no, afligirte en tal dilema no es de sabios, y en estima te tengo por uno. ¡Vuelve a sonreír pues, Aulë, querido mío!"

El silencio se situó. Y después, repentinamente, el herrero rió. Rodeó a Yavanna con su cálido y fuerte brazo y plantó, brusco pero amoroso, un beso en la cabeza de la dama.

—Yavanna, mi amada Yavanna; recuérdame, en la próxima oportunidad que tenga de ver a Eru, de darle las gracias por pensarte como mi esposa.

Y se sonrieron mutuamente. Y el herrero finalmente disipó los turbios pensamientos, y de nuevo se dedicó a sus grandes pasiones: Oficios, minerales y más tarde, Yavanna.

**fin**


End file.
